


I say... It's a Match!

by braverose (chaosandwonder)



Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miraxus, Old work do not judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandwonder/pseuds/braverose
Summary: It was just a silly matching game, but how come he cannot get what he overheard out of his mind?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I say... It's a Match!

Title: I Say... It's a Match! (Part 1)

Summary: It was just a silly matching game, but how come he cannot get what he overheard out of his mind?

Setting: Fairy Tail Guild. Post-Grand Magic Games

_Standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

**I say... It's A Match!**

* * *

_"Mirajane and Laxus? Are you sure, Levy?"_

_"Totally. Why not? They're both single, sexy, and S-class. I say it's a match."_

_"Juvia agrees! Anyone other than Gray-sama would be a good match!"_

_"Nobody mentioned Gray, Juvia." *glug, glug* "Though I say he thinks Mira's hot! Lucy, why don't you match them up, too?"_

_"Gray-sama is only for Juvia! Lucy should not add another love rival!"_

_"Uh... of course not. Calm down, Juvia. See? Only Juvia is paired with Gray. Cana was just kidding."_

_"Back to topic... Lisanna, you've been quiet, what do you think?"_

_"I don't know, Levy-chan. Mira-nee and Laxus... hmm. I think they'd make a cute couple, but I think she doesn't care about him that way. Neither does he."_

_"I... I think... I don't see them talk to each other much, but I agree that they will be a cute c-couple."_

_"Wendy! You're to young for this discussion!"_

_"Nah, it's about time she joins our ladies' talk, Charle." *glug glug* "Hey, Erza, what's your opinion?"_

_"I must admit... I like the thought. I might even be the maid of honor!"_

_"Now, that's going a bit too far. And that'd be Lisanna's role, **if** it happens... which might not, considering how their personalities would clash!"_

_"What are you saying, Lu-chan? In the best romance novels I've read, the hero and heroine's personalities are at the opposite poles. It makes the courtship more exciting."_

_A pause. "Hmmm. You know, you're right. Opposites attract." Shuffle, shuffle. "Here we go. Mira and Laxus. Who else isn't paired?"_

* * *

The girls were at it, again. This... _anomaly_ happens when most of the eligible male mages are out on jobs or tasks, like today.

The old geezer made the majority of the male mages help rebuild the city library that those shenanigans Natsu and Gray burned, then froze, then cracked into rubbles the day before. It isn't Laxus' thing to take punishments for the stupidity of others, so he snuck to the S-class balcony as quietly as he can while people still thought he was out on a mission.

So here he was, enjoying his solitude, and contemplating on what new mission to take.

And there they are: disturbing the quiet with their whispering and giggling. The women of Fairy Tail.

At one corner table in the guild huddled Lucy, Erza, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy and Charle, among other girls whose names he never bothered to know. It isn't the first time he heard them talking about this, but this is the first his name has been dragged in their silly pastime. He's guessing it's because nobody realized he was lurking.

He listened—not like he intended to, but they were loud, and he's got these sensitive ears—to the women enjoying their new favorite past time: Drawing a chart of "possible" couples in the guild. He could see the celestial spirit mage holding the pen and looking at their chart. From what he can see it is a simple paper with small pictures of each guild members pasted in a circle. There is nothing else in it but lines connecting one picture to another: denoting a "possible" couple.

Laxus stood to grab a paper from the S-class board. He's done with all the nonsense he's hearing. Time to grab a mission and go.

* * *

Not that he cared or anything, but after grabbing a request sheet, he found himself looking over the women's table.

There was a commotion, as Cana suddenly grabbed the pen from Lucy, and without permission connected another set of pictures. Everybody stared at the newly written line on the piece of paper like it was something important. Many of the women gasped.

"Why did you add a connection for Mira-san and Freed-kun?" Wendy asked.

Laxus almost choked. He suddenly felt the urge to make his presence known. That just might make them stop this foolishness...

"Because," the drunk woman slurred, "I think it's a love triangle. I always catch Freed staring at Mira since that time she recovered her powers and almost beat him up."

"Ooooh." Collective gasps, giggles, and whispers can be heard.

"That's sweet. But ssshh, you guys! Mira might hear!"

 _She won't_ , Laxus thought, because for some reason, the barmaid hasn't returned from the kitchen in all these minutes the others are gossiping. Must be cooking something, and totally oblivious to the girly gossip of her guildmates.

He, on the other hand, heard everything, and he's had enough.

He swaggered his way downstairs, pretending not to notice the hushed silence and suspicious, nervous stares. He made his way to the bar stool, but because he enjoyed the women's discomfort, he glanced their way and raised a brow. "What?"

Some gulped, and some exchanged stares. Cana took a swig of beer and asked, "How long've you been here?"

* * *

He shrugged like it doesn't matter, "Just enough time to pick a mission, why?" and walked on without giving them time to answer, because that's how he'd act if he wasn't aware of their earlier conversation. Having turned his back on them, he smirked. He was aware of the sighs of relief and continuous stares.

"Hey, Mirajane! You there?"

The response was a quick, "Coming!" In an instant, she was in front of him, all smiles and welcome, ready to serve. "Yes, Laxus?"

He handed her the request sheet, "I'm taking this, and I'll have my usual drink."

"Okay," Mira pursed her lips and reached for the record book. She quickly recorded the request details and handed the sheet back to him. Then she proceeded to fetch him a tankard and mixed his favorite drink.

It was quiet, too quiet... He watched as she worked adeptly, until she presented the drink to him with a half-smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Tankard on one hand and request sheet on the other, Laxus tried to focus on planning his trip. More or less, the mission will take him three days to travel back and forth, while the job itself he was sure would take a lot less.

Mira took to retrieving bottles from the tables, and he could hear her approaching the still-silent group. "What's up, ladies? You're all awfully quiet." He could detect a smile.

 _Shuffle, shuffle._ Somebody was hiding that chart, or something.

"Nothing, Mira-chan," Lucy quipped.

"Actually," Cana drank some more, and ignored the warning looks from the other women, "We got so _bored_ , we're thinking of matching up the single guys and gals in this guild. You know, the usual, since all the guys are out—almost all, but Laxus here doesn't care, does he?"

Once again, he almost choked, but quickly gained control, "The hell do I care, Cana? If you're so bored, get a job, the board's full today."

"Yeah, but nevermind. Bottom's up, Mira, I need a refill."

"I'll have another slice of cake."

"Cake for me and Charle too, please."

"Juvia wants an apple pie."

"Mira-nee, do you need some help?"

"Nah, I got it."

Mira retrieved the emptied glasses from the ladies' table and returned to the bar. As she passed by, Laxus caught a whiff of faint perfume. It smells of flowers and morning air, the kind that reminds you of the words _home_ and _guild_ (the latter, minus the sweat and beer).

Without realizing it, his eyes followed as the transformation mage prepared the orders.

* * *

_Mirajane and me?_ Laxus thought. _No... yes- wait, definitely no._

Don't get him wrong, he finds her attractive. Not that he thinks of it frequent, but it's a given, with her being the guild's poster girl. She has the looks, the body, the smile, and _that_ look. The demonic one that pleases him best. The power and skills, too.

_"Single, sexy, and S-class. They match."_

Hmm. But she likes rules, he follows only his own. She's all peace and kindness and love and he's all angst and guilt and arrogance. They won't click, no.

_"Opposites attract. It makes the courtship more exciting."_

For that matter, he was one who likes challenges and excitement... Wait, what?

He shook his head. Why was he even considering this? This is probably what listening to girly gossips do: muddle one's mind.

Suddenly, Mira was in front of him, lining up the cakes and drinks on a tray. It was then that he noticed that she's been keeping her eyes downcast since she gave her customary greeting and took his order. He looked away—to his left, and blinked when he saw the glass cabinet reflecting the image of him and Mira. The blurry image made her look like she's leaning towards him.

_"They'd make a cute couple."_

Damn.

Without meaning to, he put down his tankard roughly on the table. Mira was momentarily surprised, and glanced at him questioningly. "Finished?"

"Yeah. Got to go. Mission." He felt as awkward as his words, what the hell was wrong with him?

She nodded, "Oh. Good luck!" and gave him _the_ smile. He stared for a second as she picked up the tray and nonchalantly went about delivering the women's orders.

Leaving his seat meant passing by the now-rowdy table, of which almost all occupants are by now minding their own business. _Almost_ all. He's aware of Cana watching him since he arrived, like she knows something, but he wasn't about to go out of his way to feign disinterest.

"Your cake, Erza. And here's yours, Wendy, Charle."

Mira's voice caught his attention and he had to turn, so what if someone catches him doing so and smirks. It's not like it's illegal to watch the woman's movements. He saw her passing plates and smiling that smile, the same one she gave to him; the one she gives everyone in the guild, the one that says, ' _You're all my friends_ ,' and ' _I care for you all equally_.'

(Which she honestly does, regardless of the things he'd done, of times he let the whole guild down and made her cry. Mira is definitely one of the most forgiving people in Fairy Tail, or even, of all the people he ever met. Which is one of her best qualities...one of her qualities that, depending on the mood, annoy or please him.)

"Here's your beer, Cana."

Damn, but the woman gives even the smirking, already-drunk mage, the very same smile. As if she lives by some adage that goes along the lines of _Love your guildmates equal_.

He turned to leave, mission request paper crumpled in one hand.

_"She doesn't care about him that way."_

Nope, she definitely doesn't.

So how come he does?

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_


End file.
